Hentai Legends of the Fall
by Kanna37
Summary: Ever wonder why Kagome seems so darn clumsy? Well, listen in as she tells Sango all about it. Rated for language and subject matter.


**Hentai Legends of the Fall**

Disclaimer: Do not own Inuyasha. But maybe I can convice him to run away with me if I try hard enough.

---oOo---

Kagome looked up, eyes wandering sideways to her best friend Sango, and wondered what she was thinking. It had been several days since she'd opened her friend's eyes to the reality of the male mind, and her own hentai mind, and since then, Sango had been much too quiet. Even the guys had noticed... and that was saying something, since about the only things they ever noticed had to do with grabbing ass, kicking ass (as in Naraku's), or hunting down jewel shards. (Oh, and food. Can't forget the food.)

Glancing over at Sango again, she shook her head and sighed, before asking, "Hey, Sango... are you okay? You've been awfully quiet the last few days. You wanna talk about it?"

Sango looked up, then shook her head. She had a bemused look on her face, and it made her look almost whimsical. "Well..." she hesitated, "I guess I've just been thinking over what you said the other day. I have to admit, I've been watching Inuyasha really closely to see if I could catch what you were talking about, and, as disturbing as that thought is," she rolled her eyes, "you were right. He _is _a hentai. I almost feel disappointed - I thought only Miroku was that much of a lecher, but he's even worse."

Kagome nodded. "You're right there. But you know, I think a bit of creative lechery is a lot of fun. Last time we talked about it, I told you about ways of passively giving your man chances to hit on you... but being the aggressor can be fun, too - especially if you can pull it off, and they don't _realize _what you've done. Personally," she giggled behind her hand, eyes bright and excited, "I think it's fun to fool the guys, proving that I'm sneakier than they are. And can you imagine the look on Inuyasha's face when I finally decide to let him in on the joke?"

Sango's face twisted as she thought about it, and she couldn't help but break out in giggles of her own at the idea. She decided she'd really love to do the same thing to Miroku - so she figured it was time to ask for another lesson.

"Okay, Kagome... how _do_ you go about getting a good feel in, without Inuyasha knowing what you'e doing? I mean, he has to feel it, right?"

"Oh, of course he feels that I've grabbed something that I shouldn't have, but it's the way it's done that makes him end up thinking nothing of it."

Sango's eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "What do you mean, how it's done?"

Kagome grinned furtively and lowered her voice so the two men walking behind them, (again), wouldn't overhear. "Let's put it this way. I'm not nearly as clumsy as I seem, Sango. But if I fall, and Inuyasha's in my way, I can grab, without _grabbing_, so to speak. After all, how can I help where my hands land when I'm panicking during a fall?"

Sango's jaw dropped as she thought back to all the 'falls' Kagome rather frequently took, and she blushed a deep red as Kagome broke out laughing when she caught sight of the look on her face.

"Exactly, Sango." She waved her hand at her friends obviously shocked expression. "You caught on quickly. That's not really surprising though, you _are _awoman, and women are naturally brighter than men. Of course, we love them anyway, right?"

Sango just shook her head again. Kagome really was a bundle of surprises... and she had a feeling that there were quite a few more to come. She sighed - _the excitement never ends with these people, _she thought - and now, she had a whole lot _more _to think about over the next few days. Maybe, after a couple more 'lessons', she'd actually be ready to put some of it into practice, and get a little hentai action of her own in.

Kagome just walked on, a vague smile on her face, and completely lecherous thoughts of a certain gorgeous hanyou bouncing around inside her mind.

As for the boys? They were busy watching the girls... and certain, nice, round, swaying parts that were, happily, right in front of them.

Things like that made the walking bearable, after all, and a whole lot less boring.

---oOo---

**A/N: Here's another installment in the hentai series... hope everyone gets a little bit of a giggle out of it. Next up: Mad Musings of a Hentai Mastermind... we get a glimpse into Inuyasha's mind, and learn just exactly how much of a bad boy he really is as he goes about planning his next 'Kagome groping' moment.** **Ja ne!**

**Amber  
**


End file.
